Housing Accommodations
by terafonne
Summary: After a mission, Kakashi's tag-along is placed with him for the time being. /shameless fluff-angst. relatively light swearing/innuendo.


_"_Well," Tsunade glances at Obito, standing forlorn and alone in a corner trying very hard to hide, and back at Kakashi, slightly shaky after recounting the events of his best-friend and idol returning to life and subsequently triggering a panic attack, and therefore revealing the relapse of the psychological disorder Kakashi had fallen into between leaving ANBU, and thereby ceasing the complete suppression of his emotions, and gaining Team Seven, which had filled in the emotional cracks in his psyche, "Since, according to regulations, you're actually on suicide watch at the moment and Uchiha needs a place to stay, and both of you need to see a Yamanaka as soon as possible, we can use the obvious solution."

Kakashi pales. "Hokage-sama, you're not serious."

"Of course I am; it's a perfectly reasonable solution. Kami knows you two could use the time to catch up properly."

"_Please_, Hokage-sama."

"Personally, I recommend the Suichuu Muun; Jiraiya and I always catch up there after his debriefings."

"Two months. I will do all of your paperwork and fund a two-month vacation for you to drink your way through Rice Country's finest establishments, and pay any and all debts you may have incurred."

"Wow, Kakashi, I didn't know you hated me that much." All heads swung around to look at Obito, who had thus far been remarkably silent.

Kakashi waves his hands frantically, saying, "Um, um, _no_, that wasn't what I meant, I don't hate you, why would I hate you, I just don't want to put up with you, Kami, sorry! That wasn't what I meant, I really wouldn't mind having you over at all, it's just-"

"Great! That's settled then," interjects Tsunade.

"-that... oh fuck me," Kakashi mumbles as he concedes.

"That can be arranged," remarks Obito who has apparently returned to his affable, cheerful self.

"Admit it, you set yourself up for that," he taunts as Kakashi chokes, the flush on his face visible despite the facemask.

He regains himself, straightens, and marches out the door haughtily.

Obito follows, still laughing, after grabbing his probationary citizenship and Kakashi's mission report forms.

To his surprise, he finds Kakashi waiting for him outside of the Tower, and never once does his former teammate try to lose him in the streets.

They walk casually in fact, rather than taking the rooftops, and make detours to the market to stock up on food, to the shinobi supply warehouses with standard equipment that they can forage through for free every three months since Obito has grown to almost half a head taller than Kakashi, and almost, for a few blocks towards the general direction of Training Ground Three, almost as if by habit until Kakashi corrected his path and veered sharply east.

The entire journey contains only the necessary conversation and takes over an hour, by which time Obito can hear both of their stomachs growling.

Kakashi hesitates before undoing the traps he had set up, far more effective than any lock, which only confirms his suspicions. There is something in his apartment Kakashi doesn't want him to see. Which obviously only serves to further his curiosity.

Obito pushes open the door and steps past the threshold as Kakashi falters yet again. He finds the light switch and flicks it on. He blinks.

"Is that-"

"No. Shut up."

Normally he would reply that he hadn't said anything, but as it is he is quite captivated.

On one side of the living room-kitchen is a couch, in the center continuing the miniature partition, a dining table, on the other a small kitchenette. Through the far wall there is a hallway through which he can see what appears to be a bedroom, a bathroom, and a spare room. Between the couch and the sofa is a bookshelf, filled, as far as he can see, with an esoteric mix of jutsu scrolls, novels, scientific experiments, philosophical ideas, and pornography.

But what has really capture his attention is the small shelving, about half a meter off the ground, between the hallway aperture and the kitchenette partition. There is a photo of him, smiling, and holding a popsicle. It must have been after he'd finally passed his chuunin exams, because he's proudly bearing a flak vest on his shoulders. There is a also vase, with fresh flowers. His old goggles lie one side. Below the shelf, there are more photos, with and without the team. Everything is conspicuously clean.

Hatake Kakashi has a shrine of Uchiha Obito.

Obito thinks he might cry.

"Look, it doesn't mean anything, okay, just ignore it, I'll cook and you can shower, the bath-um. Are you crying, no, please don't cry, was it something I said? Whatever it was I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. Obito, please, please don't cry." Kakashi's movements are panicked, he flutters anxiously and awkwardly around Obito, and Obito lets out shaky laugh before swiping at his eyes.

"I'm not crying. I just- got something in my eye. It's not like I have anything to protect them anymore," and he gestures helplessly at the shrine-his shrine, and giggles hysterically before crying again. Kakashi darts forward for the goggles, pauses, spins on a dime, and returns. Very, very cautiously he lifts his arms, and embraces Obito. He rubs soothing circles across his back, and pats him awkwardly with the other hand.

Obito calms down, slowly, and clings back.

"I've missed you."

"I know. Me too."

A/N: it was supposed to be funny. oops. also ff-dot-net damn you i really want my long dashes. OH, and obviously au. i gave up on canon so don't even try and start that.


End file.
